The objective of the present invention is to improve the operational efficiency and reliability of a child-resistant push button closure cap for containers of the general type disclosed in the referenced prior patent application. More particularly, the present invention seeks to render the closure cap more compatible with plastics molding techniques and to render the closure cap components more dimensionally stable and precise in their manufactured forms.
A further objective is to provide a closure cap for medicine containers and containers of other harmful products which will indicate to a viewer of the closure cap whether it is in a child-resistant or non-child-resistant mode.
Another objective is to provide a closure cap of the mentioned type having a push button release element which responds to very light finger pressure, thereby rendering the closure cap easy to operate by the elderly.
An important object and feature of the invention resides in an arrangement whereby the closure cap is tightened in two stages, and the momentum developed in the first stage of tightening is used to assist in the second or final stage of tightening.
A further object is to provide a closure cap of the mentioned type which can be closed or sealed with two degrees of tightness, and in either case will effectively seal a liquid in the container. In the first or lesser degree of tightness, however, the closure cap will not be safe or child-resistant, as it will be in the fully tightened condition.
Another object is to provide a push button child-resistant closure cap which can be conveniently operated by the blind.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.